


A Not-So-Innocent Massage

by cuntliq



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dan Howell, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Massage, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuntliq/pseuds/cuntliq
Summary: What starts as an innocent massage turns into an erotic, ass-fucking, rampage with a lil fluff at the end because why not. Enjoy.





	A Not-So-Innocent Massage

“Phil?” Dan called from his bedroom. “Could you come in here please?”

“What is it?” asked Phil as he popped his head into Dan’s bedroom. “What’s wrong?” he continued when he noticed Dan sprawled out on his bed with his face buried in a pillow.

Dan lifted his head to speak to Phil. “It’s my shoulders, they’re killing me. Can you please rub them?”

“Yeah sure.” Phil walked over to the bed and sat down gingerly. “Take your shirt off,” he politely ordered.

Dan rolled onto his back and then sat up to yank his shirt off, smiling as he noticed Phil’s gaze, which was fixed on his chest. “Nothing to see here,” he said, smirking as he flopped back onto his front.

Phil blushed and began gently kneading Dan’s shoulders and upper back with great care. “Ohh…that feels good,” moaned Dan into the pillow.

“It’s all that time you spend hunched over the computer. You’re so tense,” said Phil as he worked out a particularly tight knot in Dan’s upper back.

“Do it a bit harder,” said Dan, and Phil began to press and squeeze more firmly. “Can you go lower?”

Phil obliged and began exploring Dan’s lower back with his fingers. He swept his hands up and down Dan’s ribs and waist, squeezing and working his hot flesh. He then traced his fingers along his spine, kneading gently at each vertebra, until he reached Dan’s back dimples where he worked his thumbs in circular motions.

Dan adjusted himself so that his face was no longer pressed into the pillow, but he was instead resting on his cheek. Phil could now hear how heavily Dan was breathing, panting almost, a soft moan escaping his lips occasionally.

“A bit lower please,” said Dan again, but tentatively this time, as if it were a question.

“Undo your jeans then,” said Phil, and Dan immediately obliged by lifting up his hips, undoing his button and zipper, and then began sliding them, along with his underwear, down a few inches.

“I’ll be right back,” said Phil, as he got off the bed. He returned a moment later holding a bottle of lotion. “This should help –” he began, but the surprise of finding Dan lying completely naked in the bed made the rest of the sentence catch in his throat.

“Just thought I’d make it easier for you,” Dan explained, attempting to sound innocent. He patted the bed next to him, willing Phil to return to his seat.  
But instead of sitting next to Dan, Phil climbed onto the bed and over to Dan, lowering himself to sit between Dan’s slightly parted legs.

Phil squeezed a small dollop of lotion onto his hand, rubbed his hands together, and began to knead Dan’s ass with a gentle pressure, one cheek in each hand.

“Unh,” Dan moaned at the return of Phil’s warm hands to his aching flesh. “That feels amazing.”

After a few minutes of massaging Dan’s ass, squeezing firmly but tenderly and pressing circles into his cheeks with the heels of his palms, Phil began to sweep his hands lower to Dan’s inner thighs. Phil rubbed the sensitive skin there, making small circles with his thumbs, and after a minute he began to work his way back up to Dan’s ass.

Phil squirted more lotion into his hand, a generous amount this time, and warmed it between his hands before returning to Dan’s flesh. He cautiously parted Dan’s ass and began to rub a thumb from the top of his ass crack down to his asshole, where he circled softly.

Dan’s breathing had increase exponentially by this point but he hadn’t uttered another word since Phil had gotten onto the bed. At this point however, he let a single word slip, “…fuck…”

Encouraged by that reaction, Phil kept exploring, massaging Dan’s perineum and balls briefly before returning to his asshole. He carefully pressed his slick index finger against Dan’s hole until it gave a little and allowed Phil to enter up to the first knuckle.

“Unh…Phil…” Dan moaned, and Phil felt Dan’s muscles clench around his finger. He began to push it in and out slowly, while making gentle rotations in order to open Dan up, and then pushed in to the second knuckle.

With Dan now releasing a moan with every exhalation, Phil pushed his entire index finger inside Dan and attempted to graze his prostate.

“More Phil…please…” begged Dan, who invitingly spread his legs even farther apart to allow Phil better access.

Phil took a few minutes to work a second and then third finger into Dan, who was now not only eliciting obscene moans with every breath, but also mumbling incoherently, too aroused to form proper phrases.

Dan, who had had his eyes shut this entire time, opened them immediately as he felt the presence of Phil’s fingers leave him and heard the sound of Phil’s zipper as he began to take off his jeans.

Phil struggled out of his tight jeans, and once his cock was freed from the warm confines, he quickly shed his underwear and ripped off his t-shirt.

Phil lowered himself back onto Dan, straddling him with a leg on either side. Dan grumbled slightly as Phil’s hands clutched his biceps and squeezed, but his spirits were quickly lifted when he felt Phil’s hard cock rest gently between his ass cheeks.

Grabbing the lotion once again, Phil used it this time to lubricate his erection. Once slick, he parted Dan’s ass again, nestled his cock between Dan’s cheeks, and pressed them back together gently. Then he slowly and deliberately began to rock his hips back and forth, his cock sliding along Dan’s sensitive perineum and desperate hole, hands gripping Dan’s biceps for support.

“Ohh fuck Phil…oh my god…don’t stop…” Dan pleaded, and he began to gyrate his hips to match Phil’s rhythm.

But Phil did stop because he had other plans in mind. He took his hands from Dan’s biceps and placed them on his hips instead, gently lifting them upward. He then spread Dan’s ass again with one hand and used his other hand to press his cock against Dan’s hole, and he didn’t meet much resistance as he began to push inside.

“Unh fuuuccckkk…yes babe…” blurted Dan as Phil bottomed out, his entire cock now filling Dan.

With his hands placed securely on Dan’s hips, Phil started to thrust in and out forcefully, and Dan began to cry out.

“Ohh fuck fuck fuck unhhh…” Dan repeated, a word escaping his lips each time Phil’s cock sunk inside him.

Not about to forget to massage Dan’s most important muscle, Phil reached forward and grabbed Dan’s cock in his fist and began to stroke in time with his thrusts.

It wasn’t long before Dan let out a final, prolonged moan and he was coming, streams of pearly white streaking his bed sheets.

Phil immediately followed, set off by Dan’s orgasm, and as he slammed vigorously into Dan, filling him with his cum, he let out a carnal groan he had been holding in but could no longer contain.

They both collapsed onto the bed, and after a minute of panting and waiting for the immense sensitivity to pass, Phil pulled out of Dan and rolled off of him and onto his back.

Dan turned over onto his side to meet Phil’s eyes for the first time since before the sex began. “Wow…that is not at all what I was expecting when I called you in here.”

“Oh really? You know as well as I do that we can’t partake in any touching without it ending in making love.”

“Making love,” Dan repeated, laughing and shaking his head. “Just calling it what it is, Phil: fucking.”

Phil reddened and took Dan’s face in his hands. He stared at Dan meaningfully for a while before speaking.

“With you, Dan, it is making love. It’s not just sex.” Phil smiled earnestly and delicately stroked Dan’s face who he leaned into the touch. “There is honestly nothing in the world I would rather do more right now than just lie here with you.”

Dan pulled Phil forwards into a hug, every muscle in their bodies completely relaxed except for their arms with maintained the tight embrace for a long time.

“How’re your shoulders?” Phil asked after a while, breaking the long but comfortable silence only punctuated by their synchronized breathing.

When he didn’t get a response, Phil lifted his head from its resting position on Dan’s shoulder to look him in the face. Although Dan’s face was lax with sleep, his expression was one of complete serenity and contentment, and Phil took that as a satisfactory answer.


End file.
